1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the technique of creating output image data based on an output format.
2. Description of Related Art
Labels have been widely used to identify personal items by indicating names and addresses thereon, or to organize a collection of items by being pasted on, for example, cassette cases and video tapes. In creating such labels, an output format (a pattern), which is referred to as a template, is prepared in advance of the printing operation and is often used to layout several categories of information, such as, for example, a name, an address, a title and/or an artist-name.
For example, a template for names and addresses includes units (which are a master name and a master address), which is created in advance based on an appropriate output-style as a sample format. When character data is inputted by an operator based on the output-style, the character data in the template is replaced with inputted character data (which represents a name and an address), thereby output image data is created indicating the content of a label and having a desired format.
However, an operator has to input character data based on a predetermined output-style, whenever creating output data with the conventional method. In other words, the operator is unable to use data previously stored in a memory, such as, for example, an address book.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to reduce an operator""s burden when creating output image data. More specifically, the object of the invention is to make it possible where an operator does not input data based on a predetermined format, to create the same output image data as the output image data created with data input based on a predetermined format. In order to accomplish the above object, there is provided a memory medium storing a program used for generating image data, the program comprises a position data retrieval program for retrieving position data corresponding to a predetermined output format; an object image data retrieval program for retrieving object image data corresponding to an object image which is formed regardless of the predetermined output format; an identification program for identifying whether the object image data has an identification corresponding to the position data; and an arrangement program for arranging the object image data based on the position data if the identification program identifies that the object image data has the identification corresponding to the position data.
More specifically, another memory medium may be provided, for storing an output image data generation program that is retrieved by a computer and executed to create output image data, based on character train data and output-style data. The output image data is created by automatically replacing template character data (which is created in advance as a master based on a predetermined output format) with inputted character data (which is inputted by an operator without regard to format). The replacement occurs when both of the template character data and the inputted character data has the same identification. Even if a plurality of character trains are included in the template character data and in the inputted character data, only the template character train data, which has the same identification as the inputted character train data, is replaced. When their identification is different, the template character data is kept displayed without replacement, or the other data, such as, for example, blank data and alarm data, may be displayed.
Therefore, an operator does not need to input character data based on the predetermined format. As a result, the operator can easily create output image data, using the data that is created in advance without taking care of the format.
Herein, the term xe2x80x9cinputted character dataxe2x80x9d refers to character data that is inputted by an operator, the term xe2x80x9ctemplate character dataxe2x80x9d refers to character data that is included in a template. Also, xe2x80x9cinputted character train xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctemplate character trainxe2x80x9d respectively refer to the character train that is represented by the inputted character train or the template character data respectively.
A character train, which is represented by character train data, is a group of characters (letters, numbers and symbols). Each character train has a meaning, and is identified based on its meaning. A character train is identified by sorting data. The sorting data contains data pairs of key character (key word) data and recognition data, which recognizes the identification based on the key character data.
For example, the last character xe2x80x9ckenxe2x80x9d of a character train, such as xe2x80x9cAichi-kenxe2x80x9d, is classified as a key character of an administrative district. This key character data forms a pair with the recognition data so as to identify the character train as an administrative district. Thereby, the character train including xe2x80x9ckenxe2x80x9d at the end is identified as an administrative district. Similarly, a character train, such as xe2x80x9cABC Inc.xe2x80x9d, including xe2x80x9cInc.xe2x80x9d at the head or end is identified as a company name. There are further provided post-code, telephone-number, surname and first-name, etc. as identifications.
The memory for storing sorting data can be provided within the memory medium, which stores the output image data generation program, or in another memory medium.
The inputted character data may be identified by an operator, at the same time the data is inputted. Also, the template character data may be identified in advance. In such a case, it is searched whether or not the template character data and the inputted character data have the same identification, and then, the replacement is executed between the character data, without the necessity to identify the character data. On the other hand, if the character data is not identified in advance, the data is first identified using the sorting data. Then, it is searched whether or not the template character data and the inputted character data have the same identification, and the replacement is executed. This data process can be executed against all the character data, or only against the data that needs to be identified, if pluralities of character trains are provided.
Further, the output-style data includes attribute data that represents the attribute of characters, such as, for example, size and typeface. The output-style data may also include maximum area data that indicates the area occupied by inputted character trains. According to the maximum area data, an inputted character train is arranged so as to fully occupy a predetermined area. If the area is not big enough for the inputted character train, the character train is horizontally shortened, or a new line is fed. The maximum area data does not need to be set against all the sorting data, but can be set against some of the sorting data.
Also, the character train is equally arranged within the maximum area so that the output image looks attractive. It is especially effective to apply this process to an inputted character train that is shorter than a template character train, although it can be applied to the opposite case.
The output-style data further includes coordinate data, which is predetermined corresponding to the identification of a character train. The coordinate data contains at least head coordinate data (which indicates the position of the head character), or adjoining coordinate data (which indicates that the character train is positioned next to the last character train). The inputted character data is arranged at a position where the coordinate data indicates.
The memory medium, which stores the above-described output image data generation program, can be removable from a computer, such as, for example, a CDROM, FD and ROM card, or can be attached to the computer, such as, for example, a ROM chip, EPROM chip and hard disk.
Furthermore, the memory medium may be, or may not be optically and magnetically writable.
The memory medium includes a template data memory in which templates are stored, and can be retrieved by a computer. As pluralities of templates are stored in the memory, an operator can select one of the templates in order to create a desired output image.
These templates can contain graphic data, such as, for example, illustration and frame. Thereby, an operator does not necessarily input graphic data to create an output image including graphic data, and can make use of the templates.
Further, it is more effective to apply the above-described output image data generation program to a tape printer, as its format, such as, for example, the size of characters and printing area, is strictly limited while at the same time an attractive output image is desired. Using this output image data generation program, an operator does not need to input character data based on a tape-printing format, and can easily create and print an attractive output image onto the tape. If the tape has an adhesive layer, it can be attached to a desired position on an item, so it is especially convenient.
In the case of modifying output image data in the above-described program, the data that constitutes at least a part of image data (referred to as first data) is automatically replaced with another data. A plurality of data, which has a common point, forms a group, and the first data is replaced with the data which belongs to the same group as the first data (referred to as second data).
The first data and the second data include at least character data, or graphic data. The common point between the data can be having the same data source, the same identification or the same data layout. Also, the first data and the second data can be image data itself, such as, for example, dot data, or the entity of the output image, such as, for example, code data and vector data.
The first data is automatically replaced with the second data when the data processing program is executed. Thereby, an operator does not need to delete the first data before inputting the second data, and can easily create a new output image.
In this process, it is not necessary that the replacement be automatically executed regardless of operator""s intention. In other words, the replacement may be executed after the second data is selected by an operator, or it may be executed after searching whether or not the first data and the second data belong to the same group having a common point. Consequently, the first data and the second data can be referred to as the template character data and the inputted character data respectively.
In addition, if an attribute is set against the first data, it is maintained against the second data. The attribute of the first data is set, for example, in the output-style data, the attribute is applied to the second data. Therefore, an operator does not need to input second data with the attribute of first data, and does not have to set the attribute again.
According to an additional aspect of the invention, an output image data generation device comprises: inputted character data storing means for storing inputted character data; output-style storing means for storing output-style data and template character data; and output data generation means for creating output data by replacing the template character data with the inputted character data. An output image is created by automatically replacing the character data, which has the same identification. For example, a computer that can retrieve the output image data generation program from the above-described memory medium is regarded as an output image data generation device.
Additionally, an output system is also provided, which comprises: a memory medium; a computer that has a control portion for retrieving and executing the program in the memory medium, and a data supply portion for supplying the data which is acquired by executing the program; and an output device that is connected to the computer, and indicates output image supplied from the data supply portion. The memory medium stores the output image data generation program to create output data by replacing template character data with inputted character data. The memory medium can be removable from or attached to the computer. The memory medium further may be, or may not be optically and magnetically writable.
In this output system, output image data is created in the computer, and sent to the output device, wherein the created image is outputted on an output medium. Thereby, the output device may comprise a display as an output medium to display output image thereon, such as, for example, a CRT display and a liquid crystal panel. The output device may also comprise a printer as an output medium to print output image onto a sheet or tape.
Further, the printer itself can be regarded as the output system, when having a control portion which can retrieve and execute the above-described program, or the printer itself may comprise a memory medium, wherein the above-described program is stored, not having a control portion therein. In such a case, a computer, which is connected to the printer, retrieves and executes the program, and supplies output image data to the printer.